Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to attachments and apparatus and methods for retaining exchangeable attachments.
Generally, there is a need for products that foster relationships through the process of trading or collecting. For example, many children collect and trade baseball cards, stamps, etc. In addition, many children and people of all age groups frequently purchase items with indicia such as their name or preferences but retain them for individual use rather than trading or collecting with other individuals. However, there remains a need for a product that allows trading and displaying of such indicia with friends and relations in a convenient manner. Such a satisfying apparatus would allow children to collect and display items from friends and acquaintances who are important or significant. In addition, the child would be able to give items with their indicia to others and therefore promote friendship or relationships with other individuals.
Some apparatus and methods are known for exchanging or interchanging attachments according to user preference. For example, one such device known in the art is a multiple interchangeable pin carrier attachment system. Such a system includes a pin and at least one attachment releasably coupled to the pin. Attachments are constructed to be exchanged with different attachments from other carriers, which also releasably attach to the carrier or attachment. Decorative indicia such as a name or other identifying indicia are placed on each attachment. Owners of different pin carriers can exchange attachments having their identifying indicia with one another for purposes of trade or friendship.
Another such device that allows user to exchange attachments is a system for interchangeable jewelry attachments or inserts. Jewelry inserts have a displayed end and an attachment end, the latter of which couples with the receptacle receiving the insert. The jewelry attachments couple to the receptacle via the use of an elastically deformable extension that allows a user to remove and replace different jewelry attachments without any tools.
Similarly, another known apparatus for removably coupled jewelry attachments includes a pendent and indicia displayed as a necklace, bracelet, pin, or earring. The pendent has a vertical stem with a retainer at the bottom and a stem that retains several beads containing indicia thereon. A retainer is then coupled to the top of the pendent that simultaneously prevents the beads from being removed and allows a user to attach the pendent to a chain or other display means. Users can exchange beads with other users to promote friendship and/or create an aesthetically pleasing pendent.
Another system known in the art includes a band with interchangeable members that can be configured to be worn as a bracelet, anklet, or necklace. This band has a releasable closure with several loops that encircle the band and can be slidably removed from the band when it is open. Each of the loops includes some form of indicia such as initials, logos, patterns, etc. Children can open the band and then exchange loops with others having different or unique indicia on the loops of their band.